In the art of endless belt or roller conveyors, it is common to use a series of roller assemblies each of which includes an elongated metal roller tube supported on opposite ends by a pair of anti-friction ball bearings. The bearings are mounted by bushings on an elongated hexagonal axle which extends axially through the roller tube and has opposite end portions projecting from the tube. The axle is spring biased to a center position to permit axial movement of the axle relative to the roller tube for installing the roller assembly between horizontally spaced frame members or channels of a roller or belt conveyor having hexagonal holes within the channels to receive the end portions of the axle. One example of such a roller assembly is produced by Applicants' assignee and shown on its Product Bulletin #102. The axle or shaft extending through the roller tube may also be provided with a retractable stub axle or plunger for installing the conveyor roller between frame members, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,387. Other forms of roller assemblies having bearing shafts supporting retractable stub axles to facilitate installation and removal of the roller assemblies, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,521 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,442.
With any such conveyor roller assembly, it is desirable to minimize the construction and maintenance costs of the assembly and to eliminate wear of the holes within the supporting frame members or channels. It is also desirable to provide for extending the service life of the roller assembly and for easily and quickly installing and replacing the roller assembly. In addition, it is desirable to minimize the noise level of operation of the roller assembly and to minimize the weight of the roller assembly for reducing shipping costs and simplifying roller replacement.